familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Athens County, Ohio
| founded date = March 1 | seat wl = Athens | largest city = Athens | area_total_sq_mi = 508.44 | area_land_sq_mi = 503.60 | area_water_sq_mi = 4.84 | area percentage = 0.95% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 64757 | density_sq_mi = 128.6 | time zone = Eastern | UTC offset = -5 | DST offset = -4 | footnotes = | web = athenscountygovernment.com | named for = Athens, Greece }} , located in Athens.]] in downtown Athens]] Athens County is a county located in the southeastern part of the state of Ohio, United States. It was formed in 1805 from Washington County. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 64,757, which is an increase of 4.1% from 62,223 in 2000. Its county seat is Athens . Because the original state university (Ohio University) was founded there in 1804, the town and the county were named for the ancient center of learning, Athens, Greece. The Athens Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Athens County. Government Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.05%) is land and (or 0.95%) is water. Athens County is located in the Unglaciated Allegheny Plateau region of Ohio. It features steep, rugged hills, with typical relief of 150 to 400 feet, deeply dissected by stream valleys, many of them remnant from the ancient Teays River drainage system. Most of Athens County is within the Hocking River watershed, with smaller areas in the Shade River and Raccoon Creek watersheds. The Hocking River joins the Ohio River at the unincorporated village of Hockingport in Athens County. Adjacent counties *Perry County (north) *Morgan County (northeast) *Washington County (east) *Wood County, West Virginia (southeast) *Meigs County (south) *Vinton County (west) *Hocking County (northwest) Economy The largest employer in Athens County is Ohio University. Other significant employers include Appalachian Behavioral Healthcare, Hocking College, Diagnostic Hybrids, O'Bleness Memorial Hospital, Rocky Brands, Wayne National Forest, and a growing number of retail stores and restaurants. Local government, local school districts, and nonprofit organizations employ many county residents. Historically, the first large-scale industry was salt production. Coal mining and timber harvesting played major roles in Athens County's economy, as did the treatment and care of the mentally ill. The coal industry has declined dramatically from its peak years. Only Buckingham Coal is still mining in the county, in Trimble Township north of Glouster. Gravel and limestone are mined at several quarries in the county. Active oil and natural gas wells are found in low numbers throughout Athens County. Forestry still contributes to the Athens County economy, both in the private sector and in the public sector. The headquarters for Wayne National Forest is located between Athens and Nelsonville. Farming and market gardening continue to thrive in the area. The largest farms specialize in beef and dairy production. The Athens Farmers Market, an outdoor market, continues to grow in popularity. Local and organically grown produce is found in abundance during the summer months. Also, tourism is a large and growing component of the county's economy. The county is a regional music center and home to many arts and crafts businesses. Many visitors to the county are drawn to its natural resources and abundant wildlife. Hunting and fishing are popular activities in season. The county has over 19 miles of paved bike path in and between Athens and Nelsonville. Hiking and mountain biking are popular throughout the county, especially in the state parks and national forest. Higher education remains the cornerstone of the county's economy. Over one-quarter of the county's residents either attend or work at Hocking College or Ohio University. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 62,223 people, 22,501 households, and 12,713 families residing in the county. The population density was 123 people per square mile (47/km²). There were 24,901 housing units at an average density of 49 per square mile (19/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.48% White, 2.39% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 1.90% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.36% from other races, and 1.56% from two or more races. 1.03% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 21.4% were of German, 13.9% American, 12.9% Irish, 11.1% English and 5.6% Italian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 22,501 households out of which 26.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.50% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 43.50% were non-families. 28.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 18.30% under the age of 18, 30.70% from 18 to 24, 23.70% from 25 to 44, 18.00% from 45 to 64, and 9.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 26 years. For every 100 females there were 95.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,322, and the median income for a family was $39,785. Males had a median income of $30,776 versus $23,905 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,171. About 14.00% of families and 27.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.20% of those under age 18 and 12.90% of those age 65 or over. Education and public services Colleges and universities Athens County is home to Hocking College in Nelsonville and Ohio University in the city of Athens. K-12 schools The residents of Athens County are served by the five school districts: the Alexander Local School District, Athens City School District, the Federal Hocking Local School District, Nelsonville-York City School District, and the Trimble Local School District. Libraries They are also served by the Athens County Public Library with branches in Albany, Athens, Chauncey, Coolville, Glouster, Nelsonville, and The Plains. Communities Cities *Athens *Nelsonville Villages Townships Census-designated place *The Plains Other communities Media ;News publications: *''The Athens Messenger'', a daily paper published by the Brown Publishing Company, which also publishes a weekly tabloid named the Athens Insider *''The Athens News'', a free semiweekly tabloid *''The Post'', the student newspaper of Ohio University *''The Spire'', the student newspaper of Hocking College, is published on an occasional basis ;Noncommercial Television: *WOUB-TV, 20 and 27-HD (PBS affiliate, Ohio University, Athens) ;Noncommercial Radio: *WEAK-FM, 106.7, (Low Power FM, Athens) *WOUB-FM, 91.3(NPR affiliate, Ohio University, Athens) *WOUB-AM, 1340 (NPR affiliate, Ohio University, Athens) *WLCI-FM, 97.5 (Hocking College student radio, Nelsonville) ;Commercial Radio: *WXTQ-FM, 105.5 (Athens) *WJKW-FM, 95.9 (Athens) *WATH-AM, 970 (Athens) *WSEO-FM, 107.7 (Nelsonville) *WAIS-AM, 770 (Nelsonville) Public Lands Federal Lands *Belleville Lock and Dam Public Access Area (Troy Township) *Tom Jenkins Dam (at Burr Oak State Park, Trimble Township) *Wayne National Forest (Dover, York, Trimble, Canaan Townships) State Lands *Burr Oak State Park *Strouds Run State Park *Acadia Cliffs State Nature Preserve *Fox Lake Wildlife Area *Waterloo Wildlife Research Station *Marie J. Desonier State Nature Preserve *Riddle State Nature Preserve *Gifford State Forest *Waterloo State Forest *Zaleski State Forest County Properties *Ferndale Park *County Farm *Hockhocking-Adena Bike Path *Moonville Rail-Trail See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Athens County, Ohio References External links *Athens County Government *Athens County Convention and Visitors Bureau *Map of Athens County public lands *Athens County history and genealogy Category:Counties of Ohio Category:Athens County, Ohio Category:Ohio River counties Category:Established in 1805